


give in to me.

by groomofchucky



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Chains, First Meetings, Hell, M/M, Rough Sex, Torture, Trans Male Character, kind of?, two of them i guess but Pinhead doesn't show himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groomofchucky/pseuds/groomofchucky
Summary: a forgotten dream demon stumbles upon the cenobites' realm.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Pinhead
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	give in to me.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfiction in a year so if this is horrible i do apologize

Freddy Krueger was a filthy man when he was alive, and he’d become filthier in the afterlife.

It wasn’t necessarily a secret when he was alive. He did _filthy_ things with Don Thompson. Any of his co-workers at the power plant who would take him, he’d let them use him and wreck him until his legs were shaking on the way home at night. The only person he was clean with was Loretta, whom he didn’t feel attracted to enough to go past a round of missionary before he went to sleep Once he had killed the kids of the people who exposed him, and in return the parents killed him, the secret was gone down the drain.

But becoming a dream demon only made his appetite grow. He had free reign for a while to mess with them, to press his rotted tongue against their cheeks and press wet kisses that tasted like dead onto their mouths; everything to hear them scream in fear and feed his fucked-up ego. But one day, the boredom came, and messing with the remaining teenagers, and some of the parents, that he didn’t kill wasn’t enough. He’d cut himself to scare them, let his limbs be cut off to surprise them, but the spark was gone. It became repetitive, and once he was forgotten by the town of Springwood he simply faded. 

Freddy wandered around the Dream World, leaving the decrepit house in Elm Street and the boiler room behind to wander. There were doors that led to weird places, and Freddy saw his fair share of dark secrets that the dreams of people showed. Secret romances, murders kept secret and horrible things done in the dark passed in front of his eyes, but he didn’t feel any of the thrill that came with his first glances into the Dream World. He started to feel lonely even, after a while. He was strong enough to roam freely from dream to dream, maybe even give a child a good scare by decapitating their pet in a dream, but he couldn’t actually harm them, and in return, nothing could really touch or harm him. It was a void existence for Krueger.

That is until he wandered too far and stumbled onto Pinhead.

— 

Hell was never empty, but it definitely had periods of time where everything was slow. No one who had stumbled onto the Lament Configuration and was smart, or stupid enough, to solve it had come around, and the influx of souls was simply not as constant as it had been once. 

People didn’t exactly believe in Hell anymore, and so a possible gateway straight into it was treated as a mere joke by anyone who stumbled onto the puzzle. It rested deep in basements and storage rooms, collecting dust until someone walked right into the Cenobites’ chains and open maws. They’d tear them apart then leave them hanging by the strings of their heart, until someone new came around to join them or become their plaything.

Pinhead was frustrated. The calm and collected demon rarely expressed his anger, but the other cenobites could hear him from his chambers screaming, sometimes along with the pained sobs from one of his older victims. He was thirsty for new blood, yearning to dig his fingers and chains into the heart of whoever was sick enough to actively seek him and his Cenobites out, but it never happened; not as often as in the past. He knew the world outside of Hell was changing, and he didn’t have the opportunity to roam freely on the streets of Earth since the 1990s. His power would allow him to do it, but he respected the rules he lived by. Unless the box was opened willingly, he could only wait to punish whoever came by. 

That didn’t mean he couldn’t mess with reality a little, as long as he moved around the rules carefully. With a wave of his fingers, he’d slip images of the box onto someone’s dreams. Pinhead had access to the psyche of humans who had hearts dark enough to catch his eye, and he made sure to be suggestive enough to get these beings to notice him. Every image in their dreams, every whisper that they’d attribute to their pillows, he moved the pieces around carefully until he knew his hooks had been dug deep into the person’s soul. The only remaining part was for them to find the puzzle. 

It was in one of these carefully crafted nightmares that Krueger met the Cenobite. Evil has been known to attract evil, and they were both circling around the same man; a pervert who was spending his last days in prison before being let out for good. Pinhead wanted the man’s soul, while Freddy wanted to toy with him until he had a heart attack; scaring adults was always easier than teens, since they actually remembered and knew who he was. 

Pinhead was prying into the man’s head, whispering deep into his soul, letting him see glimpses of the Lament Configuration and of the pleasures he’d experience if he found it. He could taste the man’s curiosity on his tongue, and the Cenobite could feel something resembling excitement for the first time in a long time. When his fingers were almost tightly holding the man’s soul, he felt his consciousness slip away, and the dream turned into something completely different. 

The man was in a red boiler room, his consciousness very much awake, but his body continued to lie in slumber on Earth. Pinhead could only watch as a dark shadow stalked the man, the only thing easily spottable about it being its long claws and the sparks they raised from the metal walls. 

“What’s the matter, David?” The voice was deep, raspy. It resonated on the corners and edges of the hellish room, and Pinhead finally spotted the creature stealing a soul away from him. The short, clawed man with burnt skin was a definitive surprise for the demon, but instead of interrupting, he watched intently. He had probably found something a lot more interesting than another plain corrupted soul.

The man shifted, and now he was a woman. The red and green colors sweater the man had been wearing was now tattered and falling to pieces, and blood ran down the apparition’s legs. The claws were still in the same place, and the human was watching in horror. “Thought you liked me like this, _baby._ Isn’t this why you still keep me in the walls under your stairs?” 

The maniacal laughter of the creature drowned out the screams of the convict, and Pinhead watched how the man got torn to pieces by the apparition until the body disappeared from the grated iron floors. With a deeper glance into the dying man’s brain, Pinhead saw him choking on his own blood and getting tangled in his bedsheets, the clean white turning into a dark red. He heard the man’s last breath and knew he was done. He couldn’t hide the distaste he felt at losing a soul, but now he could make his entrance. 

— 

Freddy shifted back into his normal figure, immediately licking the blood off of his blades and laughing to himself. The rush of seeing the fear in the man’s eyes, of his screams and his blood splattering on his face had gotten him riled up. He cut his tongue on his blades, but the green blood mixing with the red didn’t bother him. Slowly, he let his arm fall to his side, and as he was about to abandon his boiler room again, a deep voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“It is quite rude to meddle in others’ business.” The shackles of chains and a freezing cold overtook the boiler room, as the red lights were replaced by a deep blue. Freddy immediately became alert, but he couldn’t spot where the voice was coming from yet. “Especially when it is someone who could crush you under his heel if he wanted to.”

“You talk a lot for a pussy who doesn’t even show his face.” Krueger snarled, circling around until he finally saw the figure who was speaking to him.

Pinhead came alone this time, deciding his Cenobites wouldn’t be necessary to face this… dream _meddler._ His hands were resting on the small of his back, palms turned to the outside, and his expression betrayed the anger he had bottled up inside. Freddy stared, his red eyes darting from the multiple pins nailed on the man’s head to his leather attire. His lip twitched, and a smile began to spread on his face, his yellow fangs starting to show in between his burnt lips.

“You moved too slow,” Freddy said, relaxing his position slightly, as he took another step to close the distance between him and the Cenobite. “I don’t know what you are, or why you’re in _my_ realm.” A flash of heat ran through the railway, but the coldness of Pinhead’s Hell was still ever-present. “But if a poor bastard falls here, he is _mine._ Your businesses are meaningless to me.” 

Freddy was now in front of Pinhead, looking at him directly in the eye. _Cocky_. Pinhead thought. He didn’t smile, nor twitched, but he kept looking intently at the man. His appetite was still present, and he had the idea this new… acquaintance wouldn’t be all that bad to satisfy it. “You are fairly confident for someone who has been killed before, Mr. Krueger.”

Freddy snarled, but his smile was back in place quickly. 

“Everyone who gets here is dead. You can’t move around so easily while carrying a live body on your back.” Freddy was trying to pry into Pinhead’s brain, but he seemed like a blank slate, and at the same time he carried too much for him to find what he was looking for. He saw glimpses of a soldier kneeling with a box in his hands, and he heard screaming while nails were hammered onto his skull. “You died once, too. Just like me.” 

Pinhead continued to stare Krueger down. “I died on my own terms. Turned my soul over willingly to gain what I wanted.” Slowly, he began to walk around Krueger, looking at him up and down. “I am the face of pain; the last thing many souls see on their way to hell.” Once he was facing Krueger again, he stopped. “You look like a creation of a child’s subconscious, a mere boogeyman who will flinch at the sight of his own shadow.” 

Krueger’s smile finally faded away, and with a snarl, he melded into the shadows. Pinhead stayed standing still, his hands now folded over his stomach, waiting to see what this creature did next. 

Krueger’s voice echoed in his head. “I think you overstayed your fucking welcome in _my_ realm.” The Cenobite finally let out a small chuckle. He flexed his fingers, and his chains appeared in his hand, wrapping around his wrist securely. He heard the screech of metal, and over him, Krueger dropped with his claws out. The dream demon swung, but he only got to leave small gashes on the side of the Cenobite’s face when his arms got hooked. 

“You are not the only one with tricks up his sleeve, Mr. Krueger.” Pinhead raised his free hand to the cut on his face, catching the beads of black blood in his index finger and bringing it to his mouth. Freddy began to swear loudly as he kept getting hooked, until his arms and legs were wrapped in the Cenobite’s chains. With a flick of his wrist, Krueger flew back, slamming into one of the many tall boilers that stood around the room.

Another chain snaked around his neck, and he was now firmly secured. Pinhead made his way to the trapped demon, who continued thrashing wildly. 

“You _sick_ fuck!” Pinhead smiled, and he did something that was more jarring to Krueger than anything else that happened beforehand. The Cenobite’s hand was cold against the burnt skin of his face, his gentle stroking making Krueger freeze in his place. He didn’t even think to bite Pinhead’s thumb when the Cenobite began to brush it against his lower lip.

The hand retracted from Krueger’s face, and it was folded on Pinhead’s midsection again. Freddy blinked, once, and he felt the chains tightening over his body. “What the fuck are you doing to me?” He asked, and Pinhead’s smile made him feel all the more anger; both at being tied up, and at how their little encounter was starting to turn him on. Tasting the convict’s blood earlier started it, and now he was just confused at his emotions, but aching for whatever Pinhead was offering him.

Pinhead approached him again, his pale hand landing on Krueger’s chest now. He could feel his heart beating, that green blood flowing through his dead veins. His fingers ran down the dream demon’s side until they found the hem of that horrendous sweater. “You stole something from me. A soul that was rightfully mine.” Freddy gasped when Pinhead’s cold fingers touched his side, and he felt himself growing hard and went in his slacks. “I figured it is only fair I can get something out of you.”

Freddy snarled. Pinhead’s other hand touched his shoulder, running up to trace the shell of his ear and the back of his neck. “What makes you think I’ll let you fuck me?” He tried to keep the shivering in his voice under control, but the look he shared with the Cenobite made his mouth go dry.

“I can smell you from here,” Pinhead said, nonchalantly. His mouth came closer to Krueger’s, brushing his lips against his cheek. Freddy felt the nails digging into his skin, but the slight discomfort felt delicious. Pinhead rested his hand on the wall next to Krueger’s head, and he let the other one move up his chest, bringing the sweater up with it. “You want this as much as I do. I want your pleasure and your pain.” The Cenobite’s white fingers dug into the skin on top of Freddy’s heart, and Pinhead pushed his leg between Krueger’s own, making the man gasp.

“Give into me.” Pinhead pulled back slightly, and Freddy licked his lips. The nails had scratched his cheek, and green streaks of blood ran down to the side of his neck. Freddy stared into the Cenobite’s black eyes, and the soft growl he let out was everything Pinhead needed. He closed the distance between himself and Krueger, and he let Freddy kiss him hungrily, feeling his fangs digging into his lips. 

Pinhead pushed himself closed to the dream demon, his hand digging into his chest with force to pull out what he really wanted. Freddy slammed his head back into the boiler, and Pinhead moved his mouth down to run his tongue on the demon’s jaw. Finally, he felt the blood soaking his fingers, and he tore into Krueger’s chest eagerly, using his other hand to rip the sweater open. The pain made Freddy let out a broken moan, and he grounded himself on Pinhead’s thigh, angrily moving his hips to get some friction.

The Cenobite looked at the dream demon’s open chest, his dark heart beating rapidly under Pinhead’s fingers. “Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” He said, and Freddy snarled. The Cenobite pressed two fingers on Krueger’s heart, rubbing circles over it carefully to take it in. Freddy was panting, moving his arms and legs against the chains angrily. He wanted to pounce on Pinhead badly, to hold him down on the floor and fuck him, _anything_ other than whatever he was doing to him now. His dick was hard and rubbing himself on the Cenobite’s thigh only did so much. Pinhead raised his eyes from Krueger’s heart, and carefully slipping his fingers around it, he squeezed it carefully. “Patience, Mr. Krueger. Or I’ll leave you tied up here to watch you squirm, with no one to give you what you want.” 

Freddy gasped when the pressure augmented on his heart, and finally, he let his head drop back when Pinhead released him. The Cenobite brought his hand up to his face, looking at the green liquid coating his fingers. He brought them to his mouth again, eagerly drinking Krueger’s blood, until he heard the dream demon snarling again. Pinhead laughed, and he placed his hand on Krueger’s stomach. “Are you always this eager for someone to take you, Frederick?” 

Somehow, using his full name was worse than the _Mr. Krueger_ bullshit. Freddy squirmed, thrashing forward to try and capture Pinhead’s mouth in his again, and failing when the Cenobite pulled his head back. “Go fuck yourself.”

Pinhead slowly licked a stripe up Krueger’s cheek, feeling the man shudder underneath him. “How impolite.” Pinhead slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Krueger’s pants, using his other hand to pull them down until they were midway down his burnt thighs. Pinhead traced his fingers on the lips of Krueger’s cunt, letting out a surprised hum. He circled his finger on the demon’s erect cock, before removing his hand and simply placing it on Krueger’s hip.

“Tell me what you desire, Frederick.”

Freddy snarled. “Stop it with the full name bullshit.” He let out a huff, looking down at his flushed skin and Pinhead’s pale hand, shiny with his slick and his blood. 

Pinhead tsked, and gripped the demon’s hip more tightly. Freddy swallowed, before looking up and glaring at the Cenobite. “Just fuck me already, freak.”

“You seem to like biting the hand that feeds you. Very well.” Pinhead ran his fingers lightly down Krueger’s stomach until he was rubbing between his lips with his index finger once again. Freddy panted, trying to spread his legs further to give Pinhead more access. His skin was burning again, and he was tired from being teased by the Cenobite. 

Pinhead shoved two fingers into Krueger, and his other hand went back to gripping his heart. Freddy panted, biting his tongue and throwing his head back again. The Cenobite smiled, thrusting his fingers in further and watching the demon’s expression change. He pressed his thumb on Krueger’s cock too, while applying light pressure to his heart. 

The dream demon was overwhelmed, his heart beating faster in Pinhead’s hand. His insides were burning, and he tightened on the cool fingers that were spreading him open. It had been years since he had felt anything like this, but his nerves were on fire; it was everything he needed and probably more. Pinhead circled his cock lightly, while his fingers rubbed his inner walls to drive him to the edge. 

“Please.” Krueger panted, and the Cenobite pulled back to look at him. The hand inside of him stopped moving, and the one on his heart released the muscle to rest on his cheek. Freddy swallowed, and Pinhead brushed his lips on the demon’s nose. 

“Please, what?” 

Freddy almost let out a broken sob, but he managed to hold it back to talk. “Please just let me come.” 

Pinhead hummed. “Very well.” He pressed his lips to Krueger’s once again, and his fingers started to roughly move in and out of the demon’s entrance again. The hand resting on Krueger’s face gripped his jaw tightly, and Pinhead separated from the demon’s lips briefly. “Come for me, Frederick.” 

Pinhead kissed him again to swallow his moans of pained pleasure, and Freddy came on his fingers. His hips kept thrashing against the Cenobite’s fingers as he rode out his orgasm. Pinhead hummed happily against Krueger’s lips, and he pulled back to attach his lips to the demon’s neck instead, licking up his blood from the chain around his skin. 

Pinhead didn’t remove his fingers until he heard Krueger’s whimpers from overstimulation, making sure to tug his cock between his fingers on the way out. Pinhead rested both of his hands on Krueger’s hips, before releasing him from the chains that held him tightly. The dream demon fell into his arms, his legs shaking too much to properly hold him up. 

Krueger grunted, reluctantly wrapping his arms on Pinhead’s shoulders to prop himself up and face the Cenobite, who still had a slightly playful smile on his lips. “Was that enough for you, you fucking freak?”

Pinhead’s smile didn’t waver, and he pressed another kiss to Krueger’s lips instead. “Indeed, you paid for what you stole today.” 

Freddy felt stable enough again, so he separated from the Cenobite finally, pulling up his pants since the cold air was starting to hit his crotch. With a snap of his fingers, his chest fixed itself and his sweater was put back together. The only thing missing was his hat, but he could look for that later. 

Freddy didn’t know what to say now, but Pinhead didn’t have a problem being straightforward with him. He closed the distance between them again, and he placed his hands on Krueger’s face. “I wouldn’t recommend seeking me out again, or interfering in my business. I could have killed you if I wanted.” With a brief pause, he started to run his thumb on the dream demon’s lips again. “But you… interest me, Frederick. I hope we can meet each other once again in the near future.”

Freddy blinked, once, before bringing his hands around Pinhead’s wrists and holding him in place. “I’ll make sure to keep stealing victims from you if this is the kind of fuck I’ll get.” 

Pinhead tsked, before pressing a final kiss to Krueger’s lips. “I’ll make sure to correct that vile language of yours next time,” Freddy smirked, sticking out his tongue to the Cenobite once he pulled away from the kiss. Pinhead took a few steps back, all the while Krueger waves goodbye with his hand.

“Until next time, darling!” Pinhead didn’t bother to reply, and with a wave of his hands, he was gone from the boiler room, as the red lighting and heat of his boilers took their place once again. 

Krueger was ready to retire to his chambers once again, but he felt a tug in his chest and winced. As he lifted his sweater again, he saw Pinhead had left him something to remember him by; a heavy and sharp hook dug into his chest over his heart with a chain that looped itself around his waist. The hook dug itself further into his burnt skin, and Freddy, after the realization hit him, swore he heard Pinhead’s booming laugh in his head since he was now branded and marked by the Cenobite as his.


End file.
